


If I Had You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medication, Multi, No idea where this is going, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst, Wut?, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another universe, another player.Cass Perry is from an alternate session, one where things went very wrong. In order to survive, he left his original universe to collapse behind him, and has accidentally ended up in another.He meets the other players, human and troll alike, and makes a connection no one thought possible.





	1. Prologue - Just Thought I'd Drop In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please note that this is a rough draft and not the final version. I hope you can excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes and let me know what you think of this pile of silly.
> 
> Updates will be whenever I get round to it, I do not have a schedule.
> 
> Please comment your opinions.
> 
> I can't be bothered with making the Pesterlogs perfect as of yet.

An explosion rattled the timelines of the humans, and the viewports blackened out for a few minutes. What looked like another meteor slammed into the Land of Wind and Shade, the shockwave sending John Egbert to the ground even though he was miles away from the impact site. 

Luckily in his god tier, he was unharmed, and he made his way towards the crash. Karkat started messaging him, his loud text coming through, quick and abrasive as usual.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?  
CG: HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME FUCKASS!  
EB: hey karkat  
EB: are you messaging me in real time?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK NOOKSNIFFER? THINGS ARE A MESS HERE, AND IT'S STEMMING FROM YOUR WORLD  
CG: WHAT DID YOU DO!  
EB: what are you talking about? The crash? I didn't do that, I'm flying over to take a look though  
EG: can't you see me on your view thingy?  
CG: IF I COULD SEE YOU DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE TALKING TO YOU  
EG: I'll let you know what I find  
CG: HEY! GET BACK HERE JOHN

Landing at the edge of the crater, John used his windy thing to clear the smoke and flames, revealing a strange metal egg in the base. He walked slowly towards the shape, curiosity getting the better of him once more.

There was what looked like a hatch on the side, with a frosted over window. The symbols for the Space and Time aspects were combined in a strange crest across its surface, glowing brightly. 

Reaching out, probably doing something Vriska would call him stupid for, he brushed his fingers across its surface.

The colours flashed, nearly blinding him, the green and red merging as the hatch clicked open. It swung outwards, nearly knocking John off his feet, a fog pouring out from within. 

Something... moved.

A soft groan emanated from within, and suddenly a figure dropped from the hatch, landing heavily on John and sending them both into the dirt. He grunted and sat up after a moment, pushing the body on top of him away.

Glancing down at the unconscious form, he realised it was a boy, about the same age as him, and also dressed in a god tier outfit. It was reddish-purple, with a heart shape on the chest, though only half of it was filled in. The hood covered much of his face, but tufts of dark hair peeked out, a stark contrast from the pale, nearly translucent white skin of his face and hands. 

Frost clung to his clothes and skin, but it was rapidly melting in the open air, droplets hissing as the hit the still warm earth. Wondering what he looked like, John leaned over him and reached out for the hood. Pain lanced through John's head as the boy sat up, their skulls colliding and cries spilled out of both of them.

John lay stunned for a moment, blinking up at the sky, glad his glasses were still intact. It was then blotted out by a head, hood thrown back, concern in their violet eyes, straight dark hair framing their cheeks softly.

"Uh, sorry, you alright?" Came a somewhat gravely voice.

Sitting up and nursing his head, John nodded and looked the boy up and down carefully.

"Hi, I'm John, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Cass. You seen any other pods? My friends should have been in them, but... I can't sense them."

"Sense them?"

"Yeah... It's a Herald of Heart thing I guess, none of them could sense like that."

"Oh! I'm the Heir of Breath! I haven't seen any other pods, but maybe they landed elsewhere?"

"Yeah... It's a lot of universe to get through I suppose. I take it your sessions screwing you over a bit too huh?"

"Well... It's not too bad. I do have this cool Windy Thing!"

Cass smirked slightly, just a tiny curving at the corners of his lips, if he'd blinked, John was sure he would have missed it. Cass looked pointedly at him, waving a hand towards his computer icons.

"You should probably answer that, seems you're quite popular right now John. Maybe you can ask your mates if they've come across my friends?"

"Sure!"

Looking at his messages, John saw that Karkat, Vriska and Rose were pestering him. He decided to get Karkat out of the way first, he could tell the troll was in a pissy mood before he even saw the block of swears and other troll profanity.

EB: hi karkat  
CG: DONT GIVE ME THAT FUCKASS  
CG: WHAT IS GOING ON  
CG: WAIT, THE VIEWPORTS ARE CLEARING UP  
CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?  
EB: oh, that's Cass, he's a Herald of Heart!  
EB: he says his friends were coming with him, have you seen any other pods?  
CG: PODS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE PODS?  
EB: the metal egg thing Cass came in  
CG: OH... WELL NO, HIS IS THE ONLY FUCK UP ON THE TIMELINE  
EB: okay, well, can you let us know if they appear?  
EB: gotta go  
EB: bye for now

John glanced up at Cass, who was looking around at the Land of Wind and Shade, still rubbing his forehead with a frown. It seems they had another adventurer in their midst.


	2. Chapter 1 - Heart Breaker

Chapter 1 - Heart Breaker

Reclining against a broken bit of building Cass glared down at his computer/watch, another troll trying to talk to him. In the time it had taken for him to get set up with all his stuff again, and ensure his sylladex and strife gear was all in working order, he'd had the hell bugged out of him by Karkat and Eridan.

The two just didn't seemed to know when to stop. He'd told them both about his universe, how he and his friends had fought hard but still failed, and how they'd come up with a plan to survive even with the fabric of reality caving in around them.

Using the powers of Space and Time, they had built four pods that would be ejected from their universe and travel to the next universe. Since there was no telling how long that would be, once they were sealed inside, they would be frozen in time until the pod opened.

Only, Cass was the only one who'd arrived thus far.

He was understandably pretty pissed off, and the constant messages weren't helping. He sighed and ignored the trolls, instead looking over at John who was mucking about again. They had decided to stick together, well, John had decided, and so Cass had been following him around ever since. The blue boy also hadn't stopped taking his ear off. 

VV: For fucks sake, would you both shut the hell up. I've got enough of a headache as it is.   
VV: Inter-dimensional travel is really shitty.  
CG: WE ARE NOT DONE HERE  
CG: THERE IS STILL MUCH WE NEED TO DISCUSS ABOUT YOUR UNIVERSES COLLAPSE AND HOW THAT INFORMATION RELATES TO THIS ONE  
CA: wwhat are you doing? You still havven't finished listening to wwhy magic isn't a real thing  
VV: I really don't care anymore. Karkat, I have nothing else to tell you. All the info I have, you now know. So fuck off.  
VV: Go fuck yourself with an iron pole Ampora ;]  
CG: YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE US  
VV: Watch me bitches.

Cass turned his computer to silent and stood up, sullenly stomping over to John to see if he was done being a dork. He didn't mean it in an angry way, despite his sour temper, but everything had just gone to shit for him and he really wasn't sure how to deal with the boy who must have some form of ADHD, and two aliens, one of which seemed to be flirting with him in a really awkward and violent way.

He tried asking Karkat what Eriden might have meant by the things he said, but he'd ended up going into a huge spiel about troll romance and quadrants, and a Kismisis, whatever that was. He'd gotten bored after a few minutes and had tuned out. Asking John hadn't been much use either, he seemed to understand even less about the trolls.

"Hey John? You done with... whatever it is you're doing?"

The other boy looked up from the salamander 'daughter' Casey with a grin, and captchalogued the poor creature once more.

Cass felt a little bad for the little thing, it couldn't be much fun having that done to you. Not that he was going to talk John out of it, the enemies round here would slaughter the lizard in two seconds flat. 

He'd already had to reflect many attacks with his powers, turning the damage back on the imps, forcing them to destroy themselves. His GloveKind strife hadn't seen as much action in the last universe, his friends did most of the work whist he played a more supportive role. John was just... John.

He was kinda adorkable, you just couldn't hate the kid. They moved onto John's next point of interest, getting lost in the chaos for a while. 

Eridan kept up his trolling, but Cass ignored him completely until he started using John to relay his messages.

VV: Dafuk you want now fishtits?  
CA: you seem to be staring at john human a lot  
VV: Yeah, he's cute, what's it to you?  
CA: do you wwant to be his matesprit?  
VV: his whatwhat? Is this more quadrants crap?!  
CA: quadrants is not crap, it's a serious business peasant  
VV: Excuse you?! Who's a peasant? I'm so going to punch you if we ever meet  
VV: don't you have someone else you can annoy about this shit?  
CA: not really  
VV: oh come on! A guy as dickish as you ought to have plenty of people lining up to be your kis-me... Whatever  
CA: Fef and I have been moirails for a wwhile  
VV: that's the diamond right? The soul-friend thing?  
CA: yes, only I feel more flushed for her and she doesn't   
VV: ah shit man, I've been there, sucks ass  
VV: was like she couldn't see me as anything else even though I was practically waving a flag in her face  
VV: then she went off with some douchebag...  
VV: fucking hated that guy  
VV: I dropped him in a well  
VV: he was okay... Well now my universe is gone so, I guess they're all dead  
VV: fuck  
CA: Fef and Sol have become matesprits recently  
VV: ...  
VV: do you want me to drop him down a well for you...? ;]  
CA: I'll take care of him  
VV: you love this Fef right? And want her to be happy?  
CA: wwell yes  
VV: do you want her to be happy all the time even though she's not with you?  
CA: ... I guess  
VV: we humans have a saying, 'if you love them, let them go'  
VV: basically if you know you can't make someone you love happy, but you know someone else can, even though it hurts and you hate it, you'd be making them happy if you let them go  
VV: it's stupid but kinda makes some sense  
CA: I'll need to think about this  
CA: but I don't think I can continue to be Fef's moirail after this  
VV: it's cool, you've got other friends right?  
VV: more than what I've got anyway  
VV: I think I'm the only one who made it through  
CA: through? To this universe?  
VV: yeah  
VV: I think I'm the only one  
VV: fuck

Cass put his computer on silent, the realisation only just hitting him. If he was the only one who'd come through... Were his friends dead? Leaving John's side, Cass flew up and away, a wave of his hand towards the boy to indicate he should keep going without him.

"I'll catch up. I just need to deal with some stuff. I can sense you now I've met you so I'll be able to find you."

John just smiled, oblivious to Cass' pain, and waved as he flew onwards. Hanging in the air for a few minutes, the Herald remained silent and emotionless, hood shielding his face from Eridan's viewport. 

With a sudden slash of his hand, Cass struck downwards with a scream of rage and pain. A massive scar opened up in the planet, sparks of reddish-purple energy surrounded his body as he yelled, eventually drifting down to the edge of the crevasse and sitting there.

VV: I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't watch for a while Eri

He didn't wait for a reply, instead let the tears drip free, running down his expressionless face. He'd lost everything he'd worked so hard for! It had taken him so long just to build up the courage to speak to them... and now they were gone. 

Eridan watched even though Cass had asked him not to. Though a little shocked at the sudden spike of power from the human, he concentrated on the boy's face instead, watching him cry in frustration and self-loathing. The two emotions the troll often felt himself. 

CA: are you okay?  
CA: I knoww you wwant to be alone right noww   
CA: I might take you up on that wwell offer?  
CA: sollux is being difficult   
CA: I'm not vvery good at this

He stopped himself then. Why had he messaged him? 

VV: where are you?  
CA: on a meteor   
VV: in this universe?  
CA: no  
VV: but there's a connection or you wouldn't be able to talk to us right?  
CA: yes, though I'm not really sure howw that wworks  
VV: should be enough  
CA: enough?  
VV: I'm coming to you  
CA: wwhat!? Howw?!

He watched as the human stood up slowly and reached his hands out in front of him a crackle of energy filling the are around him. The sparks shivered around his figure and his form seemed to shift and flux, blurring in and out of view. 

Eridan felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest, and sparks started glancing off his skin like those around the Herald. He stood quickly, pushing away from the desk and sending his chair rocketing back. The other trolls in the room stared at him, some confused, others just wary.

With a flash of light and a lance of pain, Eridan was thrown to the floor, half blinded and dizzy. A figure materialising in his place.

Cass.

The human dropped to his knees, breathing hard, the static still shivering around his body. Karkat pulled his scythes out and prepared for an attack, but didn't approach. Time seemed to stand still for a while, the only sound being the human's harsh breaths. 

It felt like an age, with Eridan just staring in shock at the scene before him, and the trolls unsure of how to react until Vriska sighed and shook her head, turning back to her screen.

Everything came crashing back down to 'normal' and Cass looked up towards the troll he'd just shifted to. He leaned up and punched Eridan in the gut, knocking the wind out of him slightly.

"Told ya I'd punch ya if we met." He half laughed before pitching towards the ground, out cold. 

Eridan could only watch in silence.

Gamzee honked in amusement.

"Motherfuckin' miracles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham Bam Ideas Man!
> 
> I have no idea what Im doing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment so I can continue to edit and improve this.
> 
> Also, sorry if certain people seem a little OOC, that will be fixed later on.


End file.
